Trapped by a Number
by Belldandy07
Summary: MoGlitch. Glitch endures the pangs of puberty and true love, yearning for the older, beautiful Mo. Suppressed love becomes so powerful, it turns into a physical ache for Mo's touch-but Glitch believes Mo will never love something like him.
1. Chapter 1

_The first and only love of his life was human, but underneath a human's flesh sang divinity. Every move Mo made, whether he was on or off the dance floor, exuded an exquisite, fluid grace that belonged to a being of the highest order._

*Dance Central. Random Glitch/Mo (unrequited?)

Just a oneshot I wanted to belt out about one of my Dance Central OTPs. Please enjoy.

* * *

He loved with a passion that couldn't be measured, by words or numbers.

He loved with a ferocity that painted his every step ten shades of bliss. Love erupted with such intensity, it was both impossible and foolish to long for a good night's sleep. His insides were consumed with desires, primal and innocent. Sweet and ravenous, like the rain painting his windowsill, joined with thunder.

His insides were consumed by Mo, the one responsible for giving him a new home. The one that opened up not only his doors but his _life,_to a street urchin no one knew. The Brea drew him out of overwhelming loneliness, which had been so powerful, his bones ached-and he was only fifteen years old.

A year had gone by. Three hundred and sixty five days of Mo had flown by, filled with Mo's family recipes, dance-offs in the rain, and late night movie marathons. A whole year of Mo had gone by, filled with his tears, shifts at a Starbucks, and dreams of blossoming into something more. Something greater. Immortal.

Glitch already believed in Mo's immortality.

The first and only love of his life was human, but underneath a human's flesh sang divinity. Every move Mo made, whether he was on or off the dance floor, exuded an exquisite, fluid grace that belonged to a being of the highest order. The groove in Glitch's heart was an angel encased in human form, only showing humanity his wings whenever he was on the dancefloor, making love to music.

The urchin without a real name loved Mo. The sound of the Brea's voice was liquified pearl, dribbled lightly over a moonlit night. Caramel eyes were sweeter than a midnight concerto. The breakdancer's mere presence filled Glitch's lungs with such intense adoration, love was toxic to the young breaker. Love poisoned his insides, making it impossible to do, think or say anything that didn't revolve around Mo.

Emilia and Taye thought it was infatuation. Every child his age harbored crushes like they were going out of style, right? It was cute, the way Glitch hung onto Mo's every word, and supported his every dream. But they misunderstood. Yes, Glitch was only sixteen going into Dance Central 3, but he knew. The way he felt around Mo wasn't out of childish fantasy. The Brea wasn't some drug he'd throw away in a day, or a video game he'd beat in a week.

Glitch was there. Whenever Mo tossed and turned at night, dreaming of his mother's death, dreaming of what MacCoy put him through, Glitch was there.

Whenever the Brea stumbled in late at night, tired from all the extra hours of work, Glitch was there.

They won Dance Central 2 together. They practiced their award winning routines, did interviews and photo shoots together. They dreamt together, even while they were awake.

Glitch knew his feelings were much more than a child's infatuation.

Yes, he was young. And there were much older cats that deserved him, MacCoy included. Coy put him through Hell a million times over, but the Brea still had feelings for him.

Glitch was outclassed in every imaginable.

_"C'n you help me? I want...I wanna try t' get 'im t'...ya know. Notice me."_

He said those words to Aubrey and Bodie with such conviction and heart, they couldn't ignore how suitable he was for their beloved Mo. Glitch clicked with Mo as a fish clicked with water. They were of one heart, one soul, one mind. To get the Brea to understand that, Aubrey and Bodie took Glitch on a shopping spree. New threads always did wonders for confidence.

Mo called every last one of Glitch's new outfits 'cute', forcing Glitch to deem the shopping spree a painful failure. But then-

A sweet brown and white outfit did the trick. Mo was just about to call it "slammin" but stopped short, giving Glitch enough room to smile.

So yeah, he was young. But his feelings were deep enough to hit the earth's core. He wanted Mo, dreamt of Mo, wanted to while away the hours making mad, passionate love to the personification of beauty. He was young but he'd learn. He wanted to learn the Brea's sweet spots, how to make him smile and drown in the cleansing waters of ecstasy.

The only bullet point of his age he acknowledged was puberty. Raging hormones made sleep impossible. He wanted Mo more than water, food, air. Every smile was a dagger to Glitch's heart, as the Brea's beauty was unreachable, like the Holy Grail of a mystical land.

Glitch cried at night. He stifled his sobs so Mo wouldn't hear them, which made his chest burn with feverish toxins. His insides were distorted by the suppressed rage, the frustration that followed unfulfilled dreams, bliss and hunger.

Glitch hated the night. The days were just as painful, but at least there weren't any dreams of his body being opened and cherished by an amber princess.

Glitch loved with strength, truth and passion that betrayed his years.

Unfortunately, Mo couldn't see that.

Or did he?


	2. Chapter 2

_After one round of practice, the youngest half of Hi-Def picked up Mo's orange hoodie and inhaled its lush aroma; the exotic combination of sweat, determination and light chamomile. He could've died happily, right then and there, but then the Brea walked back in, catching him off guard._

*Dance Central fandom. GlitchMo. The sixteen year old Glitch pines for Mo, brokenhearted by unrequited, suppressed love.

*Don't read if you're allergic to this couple, and/or m/m romance. Plain and simple.

-

Magazines weren't able to escape Glitch's wrath.

TIME, People, Rolling Stone and every other rag on the market murdered Glitch on a regular basis. Sure, he picked them up and read them himself, to satisfy an appetite that couldn't ever be fulfilled. He flipped through them until he found Mo, bright, regal and at peace with the world. He read every interview the Brea had with the Today show, and Good Morning America. He read them until his eyes hurt, aching from the loneliness that sealed his soul, and delivered it into oblivion.

He collected every cover Mo appeared on. And on each of those covers, the Hi-Def Princess put all diamonds to shame. Whether he was in a hoodie or expensive Italian threads, the Brea was nothing short of beautiful. Sometimes in poses that caused Glitch's mouth to water.

Not only did the young breaker hate magazines, but the internet wasn't exactly friendly, either.

Every interview Mo had during Dance Central, and Dance Central 2, was absorbed by Glitch. He watched them as if he were in the middle of the desert, and the Brea's face was his water. Liquified life, sent straight from Heaven. He watched them on his phone, as he couldn't sit still long enough to use the computer he shared with Mo. Sitting in the apartment, while Mo was off and about, was a crime punishable by death. Not to mention it only made things worse.

When you were hungry, but couldn't get anything to eat, Glitch found it was idiotic to remain still and focus on the problem.

While Mo graced the streets with divine kindness, his other half occupied himself with his part time job, and putting smiles on the faces of others. Just like Mo, he frequently strolled into hospitals, hotels, libraries and outside malls, ready and willing to light up the world. Children and their parents couldn't stop smiling over his incredible dance moves. Seniors and aspiring dancers alike were all smiles as well, infatuated with Glitch's sweet dance routines.

When Glitch was on any dance floor, his mind was away from Mo. Out to lunch, as one might put it. It clocked out from its around-the-clock job of loving Mo's every breath, and occupied itself with the music.

Whenever Mo was nearby, Glitch inhaled a sweet, intoxicating scent. The Hi-Def Founder either smelled of lavendar or chamomile; he wore fragrances that suited his divinity the way water suited a fish. After one round of practice, the youngest half of Hi-Def picked up Mo's orange hoodie and inhaled its lush aroma; the exotic combination of sweat, determination and light chamomile. He could've died happily, right then and there, but then the Brea walked back in, catching him off guard.

Glitch dropped the hoodie in a heartbeat, face darker than a rose. Luckily, Mo caught him without the article of clothing.

-

Mo noticed the new outfits. The new 'swag' and new cologne.

Aubrey and Bodie bought him an arsenal, hoping Glitch would be well prepared for the battle commonly known as 'love'. Thanks to two of the world's greatest friends, Glitch was able to wear the slickest threads every day. He wore his own scent, hoping it would catch Mo's attention.

It did, but not in the way Glitch wanted it to.

_"Yer always wearin' some new threads, 'n that scent of yers is pretty sweet too. Yer steppin' yer game up, G!"_

"Mus' be tryin' t' impress somebody special. One o' yer fans, mebbe? Pretty damn cute, whatever it is yer doin'."

The Brea noticed all right, and that psyched a part of Glitch out. But the greater half of Glitch's heart sank like a boulder in the Pacific Ocean.

Mo kept calling him 'cute'. Everything he did was 'cute'.

Glitch wanted to obliterate that word from the dictionary.

-

_"Momo, I gotta...I g-g-gotta tell ya somethin'."_

"Sup, G?"

"I...well, I...y' see, I...yer th' one I'm-"

And, as it had many times before, something prevented Glitch from revealing his feelings. On that particular occasion, Mo's phone rang. Someone called in sick, and Mo gladly took up the spare shift. When the Brea asked Glitch to finish his thought, the younger breaker did just this:

_"It ain't nothin'. Ya better get t' work."_

Glitch slithered off to the apartment, while Mo blessed Starbucks once again. The raven-haired breaker was left alone with his thoughts, wondering if he should pour his heart out to Aubrey, Angel or Bodie. So close to breaking down, wanting to just end everything, he threw himself onto his bed, gripped the pillow, and buried a scream into the only friend present-the pillow itself.

Bodie was on the phone a moment later, on the receiving end of a sixteen year old's sobs.

_"B...I c-c-can't do it anymore! I just can't!"_

"What are you talking about? Glitch, are you all right?"

"I don't wanna be here anymore, B! Please! Lemme jus' stay at yer place fer a bit, please!"

Glitch was unable to say anything more, drowning in his own tears. Drowning in visions of a beautiful, untouchable Mo Brea.


	3. Chapter 3

_Glitch hated the way life turned out. If he hadn't been stupid enough to fall for Mo, and if Bodie hadn't been in love with the mysterious Oblio, the sixteen year old would've pounced on Bodie in a heartbeat._

*Dance Central fandom. GlitchMo. Glitch endures not only the pains of puberty, but true love, yearning for someone he can't have.

*Bodie's role was originally meant to be Angel's, and then Emilia's, but Bodie's cute with Glitch and he's a sweetheart. I then realized that makes this story heavily inspired by a story artistic18 wrote, with Glitch having similar issues.

Special shoutout to artistic18, a friend and a wonderful artist.*

* * *

Glitch was suspended in mid-air, with only Mo's voice and scent as nourishment.

The Brea's every breath was a chain to his young soul, locking him into a state of oppression. Making it impossible to live or breath anything that had nothing to do with sweet surrender. The Hi-Def Princess's voice permeated every dream, sometimes calm and cheerful, other times tender and seductive.

Glitch suffocated every night, his young body unable to withstand the white-hot call of unsatisfied hunger.

Bodie Parker came to his rescue, allowing his friend to stay at his beachside home. The battle with Mo was a difficult one, as Bodie cared tremendously for the Brea, and hated it when he was even the least bit upset. But the affection he sheltered towards Glitch equaled the love he had for Mo.

So, within a few minutes, the Parker persuaded Mo to let Glitch have a slumber party.

Glitch made camp with the intention of only staying a night, but the mere thought of returning to Mo so quickly had him rushing off to the bathroom. Once the blonde lifeguard heard Glitch in the bathroom, physically sick over emotion, Emilia's 'baby brother' pulled out his IPhone.

_"Yeah. Mo?"_

"Sup, B? Errthang all right?"

"Yeaaaah. See, the thing is...we're havin' so much fun over here, and Glitch knows you're really busy, not to mention you guys have got your routines down like nobody's business, so...I was hoping you'd let him hang with me for a few more days."

Mo was less than happy about the turn in the tide. He already hated how his G had become distant, visibly sickened by the Brea's mere presence, and instantly allergic to the idea of spending time with him. Every time his mentor asked 'what's up', Glitch gave him a half-assed smile, swore it was nothing and steered right off the cliff to a different subject. He flew off to Bodie's house, and now the new Dance Central deejay wanted to give Glitch a later check-out time.

The Princess wasn't stupid. Something was wrong with his Glitch. And he had a lot to do with it.

_"Let's hang out. I'll show you my most favorite place, the Splash Cafe!"_

"Wanna go? It'll take your mind off things. I promise!"

"Its a great day, and we're both off, so let's enjoy ourselves!"

Bodie was everything Glitch needed: sweeter than caramel, attentive and always willing to listen. Whenever a smile threatened to fade from his guest's face, the Parker laid every card on the table, in the hopes of getting Glitch's spirits out of the mud. Whenever his eyes filled with tears, the blonde half of Riptide offered to take him out on the town.

Glitch hated the way life turned out. If he hadn't been stupid enough to fall for Mo, and if Bodie hadn't been in love with the mysterious Oblio, the sixteen year old would've pounced on Bodie in a heartbeat.

But it was increasingly difficult to ignore a parallel existence. It was increasingly difficult to ignore the DC deejay's chiseled physique, his sugary blue eyes, his warmth and kindness. Glitch found his eyes scanning Bodie's abs on a frequent basis, and whenever the Parker engaged him in conversation, the younger half of Hi-Def zoned out, physically aching over the thought of having Bodie encompass him.

He awakened one morning in tears, hating himself for cheating on Mo. Hating himself for falling in love with Mo, and **not**with Emilia's best friend.

Mo and Bodie were both busy. All of Glitch's Dance Central friends were constantly busy, bedtime being their only downtime. The muscular, selfless, adorably clumsy Parker was both a budding deejay and an employee at the Splash Cafe, a beachside cafe that served up the best clam chowder. Spare hours were either used to volunteer at the nearest aquarium, or of course, as a lifeguard.

But Bodie listened. Bodie was there. And that meant the world to Glitch.

_"He's th' most amazin', killer thing I've ever laid my eyes on me. I love 'im, more than words will ever be able to say, but...I can't get 'im to see that. I don't want 'im t' see it."_

Hi-Def's youngest half wanted Mo and nothing else. But at the same time, the mere thought of Mo accepting him was just as disgusting. The beautiful, confident Brea in love with a nameless, sixteen year old runt?

What kind of sense would that make?

But when Glitch managed to stop drooling over all things Bodie, he found his mind returning to his one and only. The Parker returned to being his close confidant, and was no longer his second source of wet fantasies. Mo moved back onto center stage, warming him but at the same time killing him.

When a week flew off the calendar, Glitch packed his bags. "Thanks fer everythin', B," he said softly, eyes glistening with the deepest appreciation. Clutching the new journal Bodie had bought for him, providing him with an outlet for suppressed love.

Always smiling, Bodie promised to always be there, said his doors were always open, and told Glitch he'd call to check on him later.

Mo was attentive too, but his attention towards Glitch wasn't warm and free of worry.

During Glitch's stay at the Parker's, the Princess called up Angel and Aubrey for counsel. Neither of them revealed anything about their younger friend's dilemma, but urged Mo not to pass off Glitch's problems as a fading phase. Or something ephemeral that came with being a pre-teen. Mo's other half had something serious going on, and it required attention.

The Brea tried to unlock his friend's problem. Tried to get it to come out of hiding. But no matter how hard he tried, he always ended up with Glitch backing out:

_"Quit buggin', Momo. It's cool."_

"I'm ice, man. Stop freakin' so much."

Then the lies would be cemented by Glitch flying off somewhere, looking as if he had been bitten by the world's deadliest spider, and required immediate medical attention.

Mo missed Glitch. Missed him something fierce. The two of them went from movie marathons and dance offs in the park, to absolutely nothing.

Bodie should've been the perfect source of information, but the Parker chose to keep his alliance to Glitch and said nothing was out of the ordinary.

Frustrated and lonely, the amber angel snuck around a little. Whenever he came home from work at night, he slipped in unnoticed into Glitch's room, and found two sources of suspicion. One: Glitch had fallen asleep, wearing headphones, listening to things like Taylor Swift, Norah Jones and Rae Morris. Songstresses that sang slow ballads about love.

Mo used to find Glitch blasting Dubstep, techno and even lounge. Things like Skillrex and Dubstep remixes of Linkin Park.

Two: Glitch clutched a journal Mo had never seen before. And using paper was definitely odd for a tech-maniac like Glitch. Why wasn't there an IPad or a Kindle in his hands? Why not just use his phone?

Paper was a much more intimate thing to hold. Something easier to connect to.

Mo cornered Glitch one night, after he declared his wish to run off to the arcade.

The two of them had just run into each other, and already Glitch wanted to get out of the apartment. It being 9:30 at night didn't help things. But the young Korean was anxious, clearly restless, wanting nothing to do with his mentor. It was as if Glitch had become claustrophobic, or Mo had become a murderous stranger.

_"S gettin' late, G. Don't 'cha wanna hang here?"_

"Naw. Ain't fittin t' catch some z's."

"But ya jus' got in!"

"Just pulled over fer a pit stop. I'll be back in a bit, Momo."

Enough was enough.

Mo clamped a hand onto Glitch's arm.

On instinct, looking as if the Brea were a killer from a slasher flick, Glitch wrenched his arm away.

_"G, what is it? Sup?"_

"Nothin', Mo!"

"Don't gimme that shit, yo. Not when yer doin' everythang in yer power t' get away from me!"

Glitch's voice becoming shrill and more intense didn't help his case. _"I just wanna go out fer a bit! What's th' deal?!"_

"You not wantin' t' hang with me anymore! That's th' motha fuckin' deal, yo!"

Silence battered them. If lightning and thunder had fallen at that very moment, it would've fit the atmosphere perfectly. Glitch was helpless, torn between telling the truth and continuing the lies. Mo was helpless, angry, confused, just wanting his G to come back home.

Glitch hating the sight of an upset Mo won out over rage, frustration and suppressed feelings. Come to think of it, the Princess was completely in the dark, unaware of why Glitch wanted to play keep-away. Glitch's actions were breaking him down. But instead of choosing to throw out his seemingly ungrateful, rebellious roommate, Mo wanted him to stay. Mo wanted to work things out.

"I'm sorry, Momo-P. I'mmuh hang here."

The relief that flooded the Brea's face infused Glitch's lungs with so much air, it was a painful punch. The smile that bloomed on Mo's face was the one he desperately wanted to give with them being a couple. He wanted Mo head-over-heels in love with him, wearing that same smile. A smile that lit up their night and demanded attention from Heaven itself.

Exhausted from wanting something he couldn't have, Glitch chose to drop the act, wanting Mo to relax. Wanting him to keep smiling. Mo had given him a home, a name, a new life, and the last thing Glitch wanted to do was come off as ungrateful.

So, with chest burning, and throat aching, Glitch took Mo's arm and shared movies with him-

-wishing he could just put himself out of his misery.


	4. Chapter 4

_After dozens of sleepless nights, the sobbing, the longing, the physical devastation, Glitch was finally able to say what he felt. To say what he had been holding back, for so long. So with a smile, and the brightest of hopes in his heart, he approached the Brea's bedroom, ready to accept whatever happened._

*Dance Central. GlitchMo. Glitch suffers from the pangs of puberty and true love, yearning for the older, beautiful Mo Brea.

*Author Note: I realize in MoGlitch romance fics, there's a certain trend. But I figured it was my best option to deepen Glitch's problems.

* * *

Glitch's love for Mo was the love a knight had for the ruler of his heart: pure, unwavering and unbreakable.

The young breaker consoled Mo whenever his late mother arrived at his mind's surface, smiling as she worked in the family diner. Glitch listened intently as the Brea shared tales of her infectious warmth, recipes and lullabies. Glitch then held him whenever the memories rekindled loneliness, bone-crushing loss and anger. The young breaker hated the sight of tears rolling down Mo's cheeks, and instinctively wiped them away, as if allowing one would forever damn his soul.

Whenever he was at home, Glitch taught himself how to cook. Not just dishes from his native country, but dishes Mo talked about on a regular basis. The dishes he sometimes cooked, ordering Glitch to relax, even though the Brea had just finished a long day of handling Starbucks and promoting their crew.

Glitch's mouth watered whenever his mentor was in the kitchen, but he hated Mo being in the kitchen after a tiring round of work. So he got on his feet, grabbed whatever a certain recipe called for, and went to work. If he managed to botch sweet potato pie or macaroni and cheese, he pulled money out of his pocketbook, and off to the store he went. His greatest triumph was Mama Brea's award-winning pot pie, which cost him thirty bucks, a second-degree burn and three hours of 'why can't I get this right'. But in the end-

The look on Mo's face made it all worth it. Mo's silence did too.

The Brea didn't speak for the rest of that night, unless it was to ask about the burn on Glitch's arm, or if he could clean up the kitchen. Glitch had to pull horse teeth to get Mo to go to bed, but when it eventually happened, the fifteen year old Korean was left in smiles, so happy he spent the rest of the night singing his favorite tunes.

Glitch's take on a family recipe broke Mo's heart, but at the same time, the young one succeeded in bringing the happiest memories to life.

So the younger half of Hi-Def was willing to fly to the moon for his mentor. He would gladly jump in a pot of boiling water, if being boiled alive would save Mo's life. But whenever the heart of an eternally loyal, devoted knight wasn't on stage alone-

It ran neck-and-neck with a sixteen year old boy's appetite.

Bodie was on Glitch's speed dial, having established himself as Head Confidante. The kind-hearted, motherly deejay answered Glitch's calls for help, no matter where he was or what he was doing. Emilia's friend worried about Glitch a great deal, in the wake of Hi-Def's thunderstorm. But Bodie was relieved to know the mere thought of Mo no longer sent Glitch to the bathroom, clutching his stomach.

Mo actually had **another **effect on him.

"B! It keeps happenin'! How do I get it t' stop?!"

"How do you get **what **to stop?" a smiling Bodie asked, talking to Glitch over the phone, on break from Dance Central Live. His young friend answered instantly, frustrated, shy, frightened. Seeing his growing stages as a curse. Glitch spoke as quickly as the fine print guys did in commercials, apparently with cheeks as red as roses.

"Errthang Mo does is just so fuckin' hot, I dunno what t' do, how do I get it t' stop? Ya gotta help me!"

"Calm down! You're going to be fine, Glitch!"

"Says you! At least you ain't havin'..."

The sixteen year old dancer's voice trailed off in clear embarrassment.

Not wanting Glitch to see either puberty or love as a curse, Bodie rose to the occasion. Whenever there was a friend in need, it was effortless to count on the Parker. "Don't worry," he said soothingly, his voice in stark contrast against the raging trance in Dance Central Olive's studio.

"You can't get it to 'stop'. Its a part of not only getting older, but loving someone as well. Just...just be subtle about it. Don't call attention to it, you big drama queen. Or, better yet, keep on doing what you've been doing with your journal. Do more of it."

Glitch's shyness rose another ten levels. "...not sure if writin's really helpin' me, B."

Chuckling over his friend's cuteness. "It is. More than you know. But find other outlets too. Find a really good game to beat yourself up over at the arcade. Imagine you're protecting Mo while you're playing it. Or dance more. Put all of that energy into your choreography, and imagine your special someone is watching."

Silence, once again, came in the wake of Bodie's counsel. But it was only a moment long, and through it, the Parker sensed relief. Overpowering shyness was mixed in with relief, but relief was there, all the same. "Thanks, B," a blushing but definitely overjoyed teen said, and the Parker silently brought the call to an end, believing Glitch would be just fine, but there was the occasional:

"B! Mo's eatin' a popsicle 'n he wants t' watch movies 'n stuff but I can't take it! Everytime I try t' get up Momo gets sad, not wantin' me t' leave, but-"

"Boooodie! Momo's singin'! What should I do?!"

What a joy it was, seeing someone so young and hopeful race after true love. Glitch reminded Bodie very much of a certain blonde dancer, who tripped over himself whenever the exotic Oblio was around.

* * *

Despite the physical (and frequently visible) pangs of puberty, Glitch found himself able to cope with Mo.

Ever since the Brea expressed loneliness over Glitch avoiding him, the young breaker reminded himself of how he couldn't stand seeing Mo anything less than happy. So he brushed his previous intense discomfort underneath the rug, and did his best to keep Mo happy.

It was nice to have Bodie's invaluable advice handy, too.

Whenever he wasn't working at the children's hospital, or putting on free performances for the world's enjoyment, Glitch could be found in his bedroom, putting extra spice into his routines. Pouring his heart, soul, tears and dreams into choreography that would definitely blow the competition out of the water. He turned on Pandora radio and off he went, even giving his all to the particularly slow, seductive songs. It was always 'omg did I just dance to THAT' afterwards, but Glitch couldn't stop beaming.

_Yer th' best, B._

Would he ever show Mo any of the choreography?

Glitch's only answer to that was a chuckle. But at least dancing to Samantha James and Skillrex remixes of Ellie Goulding made him feel a million times better.

* * *

Continuing to use Bodie's advice by dancing and writing love stories in his journal, Glitch gradually found it much easier to hang around Mo. Even when the Brea was dripping wet, finishing one of Hi-Def's routines, or wearing one of the sweetest outfits to ever grace his body. Beaming out of both shyness and worship, Glitch always pulled out his journal or headphones, instead of floundering in pent-up frustration.

Mo continued to be attentive towards his G, loving, kind, always willing to listen. After participating in a baseball game to support an after school program, Glitch was compelled to open up-with an incomplete version of the truth, but he opened up nonetheless.

_"Sorry fer th' way I acted, a little while back. Its just that..."_

"Jus' what, G?"

"I jus' feel like...I dunno. 'S wrong fer somethin' like me t' be around ya."

At that point, Mo turned so steely, he became vicious.

_"First of all, you ain't a thang. Yer my G. 'N that's fer real, dawg. And secondly, it ain't wrong fer me t' hang out wit' someone I care about, more than anythang. Don't want cha sayin' anythin' like that again. Ya hear me?"_

As moving as Glitch found Mo's frosty, wrathful speech, it only left him with a 'that's nice, but it doesn't change anything' attitude. Nevertheless, the sixteen year old continued to make his Princess happy, dancing, laughing under the same sky. Bodie, Angel and Aubrey called Glitch on a regular basis, Glitch happily provided them with reports, saying he was all right, just being by Mo's side-

But the night eventually came, when Mo's other half finally mustered up the courage to tell him.

After dozens of sleepless nights, the sobbing, the longing, the physical devastation, Glitch was finally able to say what he felt. To say what he had been holding back, for so long. So with a smile, and the brightest of hopes in his heart, he approached the Brea's bedroom, ready to accept whatever happened-

But then he found MacCoy in Mo's bedroom.

With the last four, happy weeks of his life shattered, Glitch tore out of the apartment-and never wanted to look back.


	5. Chapter 5

_It was getting harder and harder to ignore the surges of pain swelling inside of him, but Glitch focused on the warmth flowing through his veins. Mo wanted to keep him safe and warm._

*Dance Central 3. GlitchMo, MoCoy.*

-

He awakened, rubbing his eyes in a frenzy.

Dizziness assaulted his senses, accompanied by a violent fit of nausea. His broken heart was racing, its shards laden with confusion and frustration. He thought he was in a black hole, but voices scorched his ears, all of them urgent, tender, pleading. One of those voices belonged to Mo, the one and only light of his life. It was radiant with grief, reaching out to the teen he desperately needed.

His vision was initially blurry, but the world around him soon became clear. He was back in Mo's apartment. He was back in his room, his bed, back in the world he loved. Somehow, Glitch had returned to the world he had just abandoned.

But how? Mo was at his side, sleeping. There were coffee cups and mugs present, which meant others were there. The clock struck a late hour, leaving the Brea to himself. With a fluttering heart, Glitch realized the Dance Central gang rallied to find him. Mo, who was definitely beside himself with worry, summoned all of friends to battle. MacCoy probably went to.

Coy. Ugh. The one Glitch caught his Mo with. Inside of the apartment **they** shared.

Glitch couldn't understand it. He ran off into the cold, dark night, wanting to get away from everything. Mo rallied everyone to find him, his heart was shattered into a million pieces-

"Ey. Yer up, Nanobyte."

The sixteen year old's eyes fluttered. Mo had slowly awakened with a smile, tearful but warm, weak but radiant. "Yer finally up," the Brea said, cupping the teen's face. "Took ya long enough."

"Mo, how did you-why-"

Dizziness assaulted him with violent tenacity. Mo gripped Glitch's shoulders, caramel eyes filled with tender concern. "Stay calm, G. Yer all right. Yer back in our crib."

Glitch's voice was weak. "How...how did you find out I was...?"

The Brea filled his air with his warm, golden laughter. "Easy, dumbass. I went lookin' fer ya, 'n you were MIA. Ya wouldn't answer my calls, weren't anywhere t' be found. I couldn't help but flip out over ya. 'N I'm glad I did," he finished with a chuckle, running a hand through his partner's hair.

Glitch took him by the hand and squeezed it. His heart was still in a million pieces, but his Princess worried about him. Mo was gravely upset, eyes laced with heartache and immeasurable relief.

Mo wanted him back in his life.

"G...I'm so fuckin' sorry. I'm so damn sorry."

"About what?"

The Hi-Def teen was swept into the Brea's arms. Pain echoed through Glitch's spine and blood. MacCoy was just in the very same arms, but-

Mo needed him.

"I know yer upset about yer family. Missin' yer family. But I'm here fer ya, Nano. Yer gonna be all right."

That wasn't it.

Sure, Glitch missed the family he never knew. But the teen longed for the love he was giving to MacCoy. With every waking breath, the younger half of Hi-Def wanted Mo more than life itself. But-

"Sorry I ain't been there fer ya as much as I shoulda been."

That was incorrect. Mo **was** there. Mo loved him. Just not in the way Glitch wanted him to.

It was getting harder and harder to ignore the surges of pain swelling inside of him, but Glitch focused on the warmth flowing through his veins. Mo wanted to keep him safe and warm.

"Don't 'cha worry about a damn thang anymore. I'm keepin' ya wit' me, 'n that's that."

Glitch buried his face into Mo's chest and grimaced, feeling as if he had been stabbed. The Princess had it all wrong. And the teen would jump right on the phone at his first chance, desperately needing to get at Bodie.

The young breaker couldn't have been happier, but he couldn't have been in any more pain, all at once.


End file.
